He and His Blade
by DrowningShip
Summary: Dean reflects on how he lives, after becoming a demon and spending some time with the King of Hell. Destiel mentioned and previous. Warnings: Blood, spoilers for season 9 and a gay ship. Also a bi Dean. If you are the fluff type, you shouldn’t read this. Or if you want your heart to ache for a little while then, go ahead.


Pairing: Destiel (mentioned and previous)

Summary: Deanreflects on how he lives, after becoming a demon and spending some time with the King of Hell.

Warnings: Blood, spoilers for season 9 and a gay ship. Also a bi Dean. If you are the fluff type, you shouldn't read this. Or if you want your heart to ache for a little while then, please, go ahead.

**Original Tumblr **A/N: Hey! So happy birthday, Cam! I hope you like this Even if it's not the best, It's the best I could do" I've been working on this since I asked for the prompt ºº" and I think it went pretty well for my first fic :P Aaanyway, enjoy~

Written for @babypieandwhiskey"Cam's Creative Birthday A/N: Well this is my first fic ever, and I wrote it for a blog in tumblr. It's like my firstborn, but enjo

Song Prompt:1.Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne Imagine Dragons

_I torture you__Take my hand through the flames__I torture you__I'm a slave to your games__I'm just a sucker for pain__I wanna chain you up__I wanna tie you down__I'm just a sucker for pain_

It was so easy to do it. Holding the blade, feeling the sudden rush of adrenaline, slaughtering someone. Stabbing was also good. Ok, stabbing was the best.He didn't really know why it felt so great, but he didn't really care, so he kept going. Maybe it was the Mark, he would have to thank Cain for that. Or maybe it was because he was a Knight of Hell and it was part of the job to, well, enjoy it. He would have to thank Cain for the pleasure.

Every night he would drink lots and lots of alcohol and sing at least two songs in the karaoke. Nobody could stand his singing, but guess what, he didn't give a single black eyed fuck. He did whatever he wanted, and if anyone opposed, his precious baby was going to go through them and out. Several times.

_Naked in the North Pole__That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul__And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads__So I don't fear shit but tomorrow_

He walked out of a room full of idiots that thought that could mess up with him. It was funny how many people actually thought that. He was almost fully covered in blood. He had stained the shirt Cas had given to him after a case. It was a light blue shirt with a scoop neck and short sleeves. Now it looked as if it had been dipped in blood. And maybe there was a teeny tiny feeling of regret in his chest after staining it. Maybe because his angel had given him that shirt with so much love in his eyes.

Or maybe it was the bullets in his stomach that made him feel funny.

_Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it__No pain, no gain__Never stand down, made our own way__Never going slow, we pick up the pace__This is what we wanted from a young age__No emotion, that's what business is__Lord have mercy on the witnesses_

Now he understood what Sam had meant when he had no soul. He did feel more efficient, stronger. Better.

He had left a note saying"Sammy let me go" and another one saying"Cas, we are done". He felt he had been pretty clear and straightforward. He didn't want to have anything from his past bothering him while he was having the time of his life.

Well apparently they couldn't understand that. The kept searching for ways to find him so they could make him human again. So the could cure him. They didn't understand he didn't want to be 'cured'. He liked going bar after bar with Crowley and doing whatever he wanted. It was nice to lack humanity. He felt… lighter. And with every kill he felt how the First Blade greeted him as a friend and they danced to a some times slow and some times fast melody of destruction and death.

With every cut, slice, stab,punch, kick, strangulation, choke, smash, and so on, he felt he couldn't be happier. He felt good.

Then he drank a couple of beers, played billard with Crowley and sang a couple of songs at the karaoke, slept with some girls and got some porn magazines.

I torture you

Take my hand through the flames

I torture you

I'm just a sucker for pain

He remembered the night he had spent with his angel ofpassionate love making and how it had always been so perfect with him. He missed Castiel. Well, Castiel's body actually. He didn't really feel anything for the angel anymore. Or for anyone.

If he ever got tired of regular sex, he could always fake feelings for the angel and Castiel would surely buy it and be his again. Then he could leave before anyone noticed and keep living his life. It wasn't so hard to fake love when you had been acting your whole life as multiple people. He would play with Castiel's heart as if it were one of the many table football matches he played with Crowley. It was a good plan. It would totally work.

_More pain__Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

So he kept killing, drinking, singing, fucking, playing and traveling.

For more pain

Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging

And it would all be great. Living life with no rules, being his own boss, a Knight of Hell.

_For more pain__Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

He and his Blade.

For more pain

Got me begging…


End file.
